Flowerbell (Empath stories)
Flowerbell is a Woodnymph who lives in the Smurf forest. Background Information Prior to her meeting the Smurfs in "Papa's Wedding Day", she was captured by Lord Balthazar and imprisoned along with other creatures from the forest with the intent of breaking their wills so they could do their bidding. However, upon hearing that Balthazar had lacked the wisest Smurf of all in his collection, she offered to sway that Smurf's heart in exchange for her freedom. Balthazar agreed, but had his pet raven follow her to the Smurf Village so that she would not fail or abandon her mission. Upon reaching the outskirts of the village, Flowerbell feigned an injury that brought her the attention of Papa Smurf, who was the wisest Smurf. He found himself attracted to the Woodnymph when she was complimenting him and eventually fell in love with her - he even changed his beard color to make himself look younger. The relationship got to the point where Papa decided he was going to marry Flowerbell. However, the other Smurfs overheard that her intention to marry him was so that Balthazar could capture him, and so worked to the effort of dissuading Papa from marrying her. He didn't believe what his little Smurfs were trying to tell him until Flowerbell lured him out into the forest where a big wedding cake was waiting for him with Balthazar inside it. When Papa Smurf escaped the evil wizard's clutches at first, he ordered his pet raven to recapture Flowerbell and bring her back to his castle. Papa risked his own life to save her, which led to the realization that he had been set up as Balthazar ended up taking him. Flowerbell herself realized that she truly cared for Papa Smurf and helped the other Smurfs rescue him from Balthazar, setting free his other captives. She thanked Papa Smurf for showing her the true meaning of friendship and hoped that he would find it in his heart to forgive her before she flew off. In the Empath Stories A few years after Empath returned from Psychelia, Flowerbell also returned to the Smurf Village, this time begging for Papa Smurf to marry her or else she would have to marry an imp named Avarice -- the same imp that was after Smurfette in "Smurfette's Dancing Shoes" -- in order for him to get his hands on the Treasure of the Trolls. Papa Smurf was very distrustful of Flowerbell and wouldn't consider going through with such a plan, but realizing that she would be forever chained to an imp who was only going to use her the same way he would have used Smurfette years ago, he had his little Smurfs perform the ceremony that would make Flowerbell ineligible to Avarice, causing him to depart. However, Flowerbell herself didn't feel comfortable about playing Papa Smurf's affections for her like that and also left, turning down Papa Smurf's offer for her to stay in the village so that she would not be alone anymore. Flowerbell would return at Empath and Smurfette's wedding to serve as the maid of honor, due to Smurfette not having many female Smurfs in the village that would serve as her family. Trivia *The mannerisms of Flowerbell is based on controversial American film actress Mae West (1893-1980). Voice Actor(s) She would probably be voiced by Jennifer Hetrick, who played the recurring character of Vash (Captain Picard's love interest) in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Woodnymphs Category:Females Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Characters with brown hair